The Sucker for Romance
by cuddlebear111
Summary: Its a story about a famous boy who moves into an apartent complex next to a girl whos parents are dead but famous and they have a love/hate relationship. she likes him but is constantly denying it because she wants to find love and find the perfect guy!
1. Character Info

So this anime is about 3 characters but mainly focuses on the 2 main and a lot of side characters. The 2 main characters live next door to each other and they have a love/hate relationship. The sister is a side/main character because she is really at the house on weekends but stops by rarely. The sister goes to college in a nearby town.

Anjuu – is a cute but gluttonous 13 year old girl. She is a responsible girl but is clumsy at the least, she is caring for her friends and sister. Her sister is the only family she has because her parents had been in a very tragic accident, her parents were very famous musicians and actors. Her sister is now taking a major in music and 3 acting classes because she wants to be like her parents. Anjuu wants to be able to do both but since she's useless it's almost impossible. Although her parents were rich, her and her sister stay in an apartment but a big one! Anjuu does fall head over heels for Ryuuji but is really good at not showing it, because at first she denies it.

Ryuuji – is a popular that is carefree. He has everything a girl wants looks, charms, brains, you name it. Ryuuji's parents are also in the money making business as musicians and actors. Except his are alive and well but they are never home so Ryuuji is a bit lonely but doesn't show it so he decided to live alone but his parents pay for everything. Since his parents are a lot more famous than Anjuu's, so is he. So if turns around the corner he's surrounded which is hard sometimes for his close friends and Anjuu because she feels a little jealous of the fan-girls (props to the fan-girls!) Ryuuji sometimes wishes he had a life without his famous parents but he gets used to it. Going to school is troublesome on a regular basis because of the fan-girls and wannabe boys but he learns to live with them and his new neighbor.

Naomi – Anjuu's best friend in the whole wide world and meet Anjuu when they were in kindergarten and have been inseparable since then and by luck have every class together. Naomi and Anjuu could probably write an autobiography on each other because they know each other so well and knew every single secret they have because they keep nothing from each other unless needed to because of certain reasons but they both understand. Naomi has a little crush on Ryuuji's friend …

Ryouta – Anjuu had been childhood friends with Ryouta forever, that only reason is because Ryouta's parents got Anjuu's parents started in the business in their last year of college. Ryouta has had a big crush on Naomi but both of them are two dense to realize it …

Angel – a love rival for Anjuu coming soon!

Sorry that its not an actual story, im haveing a writers block and how to start it! and i will actually write when i find my charger and other  
stuff! i swear to start it! i hops ju like it... once i start it


	2. I HAVE A NEW NEIGHBOR!

I HAVE A NEW NEIGHBOR!?!?!

Anjuu's and nobody's P.O.V.

As Anjuu woke up that morning, her eyes fluttering open thinking about her wonderful dream of sweets.  
She was craving pancakes and she made herself and her sister a giant stack.  
As soon as she finished her 14th pancake, she glanced over at the clock it read 7:20

"SHOOT! I'm going to be late!" she screamed.  
she glanced at herself in the mirror before leaving, to make sure she looked fabulous for her first day of 8th grade.

Anjuu shook her sister too, to tell her not to miss the train… she hurried out the door and just in case she locked the door.  
As she turned around "oof." She thought she had crashed into something but instead she landed on something soft like a chest. 'I guess I ran into someone not something' Anjuu said in her head.

She looked up into the most gorgeous pair of eyes she's ever seen; hazel and blue mixed together, Anjuu was speechless "I … I'm sorry" she finally managed to say. "Watch where you're going next time Shorty!" "SHORTY!? ... I AM NOT SHORT!" to her she was the perfect height 5"4 but apparently not to him.

Anjuu did the same thing as she did every morning...  
"I'll be back, Mrs. Dolores at the usual time!"  
"Ah… Wait! Anjuu!" "Yes?" "I want you to find a club or an afternoon activity this year because, I found an apprentice to take your place so you can enjoy your time out with your friends"  
"okay… thank you Mrs. Dolores!" "Anytime dear… have fun"

'WHY? WHY? WHY? DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM! 1. I am _not_ short 2. why was he outside my apartment… wait it is a possibility that he may be…'  
"juu…Anjuu… ANJUU!!"  
"huh? Naomi when did you get here?"  
"when did I get here? I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes!"  
"Sorry, lost in thought…"  
"about what? A boy?"  
"yeah"  
"OMG WHO?!"  
"…. I don't know"  
"what?"

DING… DING… DING  
"OH NO! we only have 3 minutes till they close the gate, and I will not be late on my first day back at school!"

(huff..huff..huff..huff)  
"let me guess you ran at the bell...?"  
"Shut it Ryouta… (huff) Naomi (huff)and I we're in a very important conversation."  
"hmmm? About what?"  
"maybe it was about how ridiculous you look in that new uniform"  
*sweat drop* "Naomi you don't have to be so harsh."  
"But, you guys do know that there's a new early bell now… you guys still have 10 minutes."  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Naomi and Anjuu yelled  
"I think I might have just gone deaf."  
"Hey don't be so tough on Ryouta!" Yuki said  
"thanks"  
"besides that's my job!"  
"HEY!"  
"Catch you guys later" Yuki said running away and Ryouta following him.

…After that little interruption…

"What's your homeroom and classes?"  
"…uhh… homeroom is 8-B with Miss Ellen"  
"Same … phew I thought I would've been stuck with somebody else… what about classes..?"

And with them so into their schedules, they don't realize the big commotion behind them.

"okay… so we have almost all classes together except 3rd and 5th.. ahh poo" said Naomi putting on her famous pout face.  
"Ha-ha it's okay at least Ryouta is in those classes"

"Did someone say my name?" asked a confused Ryouta  
"Yeah, it's because you have 3rd and 5th period with Naomi"  
"E-excuse me real quick" … "YES!" "okay I'm good now"  
Anjuu and Naomi gave each-other a questioning but funny look.

"Oh yeah did you hear there's going to be a new transfer student?"  
"WHAT? NO WAY! REALLY?" Naomi almost screamed.

"KYAAA… HE'S HERE!!!"  
~LOOK HERE! LOOK HERE!~  
~WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?~  
~WAIT! ARE YOU SINGLE?~  
~LET ME TAKE YOUR PICTURE WITH ME!~

Anjuu's P.O.V.

"I guess that's him… for once I hope he's cute" I said almost pathetically  
DING…DING…DING

"come on…let's get to class" Naomi nudged me  
I quickly got my books from my locker and hurried to homeroom so I wouldn't get yelled at by the teacher.

"Class we have a new student _and_ his parents are the one and only famous Mr. and Ms. Misuno!" the teacher announced.

"Mr. Misuno come in please" she said as she waited for the door to open.  
I didn't bother with the new student because since I knew nothing with him would happen between me and him maybe something with Naomi and him but I doubt it. Yes it's true I am 1. Boyfriend-less 2. First kiss-less and 3. I'm date-less even though I have a lot of free time… I guess I'll take up Mrs. Dolores's offer in finding a job or an afternoon activity.

"Yo." The new kid said  
'wait I know that voice but it can't be…'  
'oh no..'

I slapped my hands on the desk and stood up.  
"YOU YOU'RE THE ONE FROM THIS MORNING!" I screamed  
I walked up to him and told him off!  
"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CALLED ME SHORT!" I was pissed  
our faces were now inches apart which made my cheeks a little red.  
"Oh yea… hey Shorty!" he smirked, which I'm guessing is famous because I got glares in my back and hearts shooting right passed me … to him.

This year's gunna be hell…

Sorry its short but I do have a social life and its 2 a.m and I think that's the only time I can really think.. because I'm alone! Ill update soon probably after this snow storm/blizzard passes over!!!!!!!!!


End file.
